Tenia una buena razón
by I.don't.have.a.gun
Summary: Como poco a poco va cambiando la relación entre las dos y van encontrando diferentes sentimientos, por ahora T pero seguro mas adelante M.
1. Chapter 1

Una buena razón.

Jane Rizzoli se preparaba para una cita a la que tenía ganas de ir, pero Maura había insistido tanto que no pudo decirle que no, bueno en realidad nunca podía decirle no y Maura lo sabia. Cuando termino de ducharse y cambiarse, vistiéndose con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de color beige, saludo a Jo Friday, agarro las llaves de su auto y salio por la puerta.

Cuando llego al restaurante, vio a Maura esperándola en la puerta de la mano de su cita, era un doctor que había conocido e iba a traer un amigo para presentarle a Jane.

_ Hola_ decía Maura mientras le hacía a Jane señas para que se acercara.

_ Ey ¿Cómo estas?

_ Bien Jane, este es Paulo.

Jane le extendió la mano, y le dio una sonrisa falsa, se produjo un silencio incomodo y Maura se apresuro a decir.

_ ¿Qué les parece si entramos? Nos esta esperando una mesa _

_ Si entremos!_ dijo Paulo con demasiado entusiasmo.

La velada fue pasando lentamente, el amigo de Paulo llego como a los 20 después de que ellos hubieran entrado, un tal Lauren, Jane no podía mentir era un hombre muy interesante, lindos ojos azules, una piel de color oliva y el cabello negro, sin contar el hecho de que era un doctor con una muy buena posición. Pero esa noche no fue precisamente a Lauren a quien le presto atención, sino que no podía ignorar cada movimiento que Paulo hacia era como si todo le molestaba, que tocara el cabello de Maura, cuando miraba su escote, o besaba su mejilla. Todas esas acciones producían que una oleada de celos recorriera el cuerpo de Jane. En un momento Maura se dio cuenta de esto.

_ Me disculpan un momento, tengo que ir al baño, ¿Jane?

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Quieres venir? ¡Verdad!

_ Seguro_ respondía Jane mientras se paraba para alcanzar a Maura_ Me disculpan.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Maura se paro enfrente de Jane y la miraba con ojos inquisitivos.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Jane a la defensiva.

_ ¿que esta pasando?

_ Nada, ¿por que lo preguntas?

_ ¿Por que? Talvez por no le prestante atención a Lauren en toda la noche, y estas actuando raro, estas distante ¿acaso no te gusta Lauren? ¿Por qué es un buen hombre? Tal vez tu madre tiene razón cuando te dice esas cosas, ¡deberías darle una oportunidad!

Jane se sintió confundido, por la cantidad de preguntas que Maura había bombardeado.

_ ¿que? ¿Ahora estas de lado de mi madre?

_ No estoy diciendo eso, solo que talvez ella tenga razón en esto.

_ ¿Esto? Y me podrías decir exactamente en que tiene razón_ dijo Jane comenzando a elevar el volumen de su voz.

_ Jane no quiero discutir contigo.

_Yo tampoco quiero discutir, solo que me respondas.

_ Que siempre estas sola, por que nunca le das la oportunidad a nadie de entran en tu vida_ dijo Maura en un murmullo evitando la mirado de Jane.

_ ¿Eso es no tu crees de mi? ¿Qué me da miedo estar en una relación? ¿De poder amar a alguien de verdad? Jane miro a Maura con dolor en sus ojos, no podía creer que su mejor amiga pensara eso de ella.

_ Jane… nos es eso a lo que me refería.

_ Pues eso es lo que parece que tratas de decir Maura, y de verdad que me duele escucharlo de vos_ decía Jane mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta. Maura vio como su amiga se marchaba del restaurante, se despidió de los dos hombres que seguían esperando en la mesa y salía por la puerta principal.

Cuando Jane llego a su casa, cerro la puerta de un golpe tan fuerte que Jo Friday llego ladrando hasta la sala. Se sentía enojada y desilusionada de que Maura pensara eso. Ella no tenia miedo de estar en una relación o de amor a alguien, solo que no había encontrar a ese "hombre" todavía, Jane se sentó en su sofá con una cerveza en su mano, y encendió la televisión intentando distraerse, y dejar de pensar en Maura. Comenzó a preguntarse por que se había sentido tan celosa de Paulo. Hasta que al fin se quedo dormida mañana solucionaría su nuevo problema.

Nota: espero comentarios, pronto voy a seguir subiendo, si les gusta como va claro, rizzles en progreso…


	2. Chapter 2

Jane se despertó, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, vio el reloj marcando las 3:00 AM, se pregunto quien mierda puede molestar a esas horas. Los golpes seguían insistentes en la puerta, Jane se apresuro a abrirla y se encontró a una Maura Isles en unos pijamas de seda de color rosa. Jane se quedo mirándola muy sorprendida, hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

_ Maur ¿que estas haciendo?

_ No puedo dormir Jane, ni dejar de preocuparme por lo que paso esta noche_ mirando a Jane con ojos heridos.

Jane le hizo seña para que pasara, una vez adentro Maura se sentó en el sofá y Jane fue hasta la cocina por dos vasos de vino. Cuando regreso le entrego una a Maura y se sentó a su lado. Maura bebió de su copa y luego la apoyo en la mesa del centro.

_ ¿Jane me podrías explicar que paso en realidad esta noche?

_ Yo… no lo se_ Jane mira a Maura, sin barreras ni defensas, para que pudiera ver que ella también se sentía mal con esa situación.

_ Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño con lo que dije, creo que lo malinterpretaste, yo solo quería que le dieras una oportunidad a Lauren.

_ Lo se, Maura no se trata de eso es solo que…

_ ¿Qué? Puedes contarme.

_ Ni siquiera yo se que es Maura, estoy confundida y no quiero hablar de eso_ Jane puso la mirada en la pared, evitándola.

_ Jane por favor, dime, creí que era tu mejor amigo.

_ ¡Ves! De eso se trata Maura eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero decirlo y ser la responsable de romper nuestra amistad. Talvez tengas razón con que tengo miedo de amar a alguien.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Jane?

_ En serio no te das cuenta Maura, ¡siento cosas por vos! cosas a las que tengo miedo por que nunca las había sentido en mi vida, y justamente son por vos.

Maura se quedo con la boca abierta, intentando decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero no podía pronunciar ni siquiera una palabra. Jane la miro esperando una respuesta y cuando no la consiguió se sintió avergonzada, acababa de hacer la confesión mas grande de su vida para nada, y tal vez perdiendo también. Sentía como su cara se ponía roja y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_ Si no vas a decir nada, prefiero estar sola_ dijo Jane con la vos rota, pero todavía fuerte.

_ Yo…yo no se que decir Jane

_ Dime lo que sientes, lo que estas pensando en este momento Maura_ ahora se miraban una a la otro sin ocultar nada, Maura se acerco más a Jane hasta estar frente a frente, y se inclino hasta que sus labios se tocaron ligeramente.

_ Eso es lo que siento Jane, pero no podía explicártelo con palabras_ Jane le sonrío y volvió a juntar sus labios, al principio el beso era tímido, pero fue tomando fuerza y más pasión, de a poco abrieron los labios y cada segundo se incrementaba la necesidad de estar más cerca de otro, Jane toco los labios de Maura con su lengua y ella rápidamente respondió dándole permiso, de pasar Jane no podía de pensar en lo bien que se sentía, hasta que sus pensamiento se rompieron cuando Maura se separo, para poder tomar un poco de aire. Jane miro a Maura y no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ni evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su boca.

_ ¿Que es tan gracioso?

_ No se, solo no puedo creer que esto aya pasado de verdad.

_ Pues paso Jane.

_ ¿Te gusto? _ pregunto Jane con miedo a recibir una respuesta negativa.

Ahora Maura sonreía

_Si Jane, me gustas y vos también.

_ ¿De verdad? A maura la inseguridad de Jane le resulto tierna, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, al cual Jane lo prolongo, hasta llegar al punto de separarse para poder respirar otra vez.

_ Va a ser mejor que vuelva a mi casa, antes de que esto se nos baja de las manos_

_ ¿Que? No ¿quédate a dormí?

_ No creo que esa sea una buena idea, bueno no por el momento.

_ Si, es verdad.

Maura se puso de pie y busco su bolso, Jane la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso y luego Maura se marcho, Jane serró la puerta y quedo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, acordándose de lo que acababa de suceder y lo maravilloso que fue, y no podía esperar para volver a verla.

.

Nota: comenten si les gusta ¡please!


End file.
